vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TenshiAkari12
Layering Experiment I tried Layering with Oliver and YOHIOloid... what do you think?... Drearysun (talk) 14:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Drearysun : OMG, YES! They sound amazing here. (lol Oliver at the end) XD Also in love with the fact that it's Phantom of the Opera of all things! : One thing, though, and I feel terrible for not realizing it sooner when you had the issues with Yukari... Oliver's hard syllables are a little out there. You might want to experiment a little bit with a limiter vst on his part(s) a bit... that way it helps calm down random loudness within a sound file. (just remember to back up what you have before doing so, though) I had asked a professor of mine I caught back up with about toning down hard syllables, since he's pretty knowledgeable with mixing and all, and he mentioned using limiters to balance out deep peaks for those in particular. -Momoiro-Saru- (talk) 14:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : I'll start messing around with the 'fruity limiter' that's already installed ^ ^ Thanks Drearysun (talk) 14:57, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Drearysun The best I could do without cutting alot of the vowel. I think it's much better! Drearysun (talk) 15:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Drearysun : Indeed, doing that helped a lot. :-D Great job! -Momoiro-Saru- (talk) 15:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! Happy birthday Momo! I hope it's as wonderful as you ;w; Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 22:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Gawww~! Thank you so much! (^///^) Turned out to be a really fun day altogether. [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 02:35, March 13, 2014 (UTC) : You're welcome! I'm glad you had fun :) Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 12:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) About MMD on certain pages Those are there as official promotional martial. I moved the others because they were unofficial, where growing too numerous in example, plus we have the MMD wiki which is just as good. The only approved Miku model (that I now of) is LAT, and that is due to being allowed for PV use which is surprising. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:28, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : Ah! Okay, so I ''was under the wrong impression then. (・///・) Thank you for letting me know, and my apologies for those edits! [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 16:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Our Collab. I thought we could talk a few things about our collab here as well. I realised that we don't have anything for the video for our song. We do want an Artwork or a PV, I can try find someone if you want. Thanlks Momo. Trainspud (talk) 08:46, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : That'd be awesome! I was thinking about doing something myself at one point, but I'd rather leave the artwork in the hands of someone that's more capable at drawing and has better tools/programs than I have. I tend to be a little ''too sketchy with my style anyways. :-D : [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 11:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm not so good as myself either. I'll try to find something or someone. Trainspud (talk) 12:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : Cool. Thanks! (^-^) [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 12:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I found this artist that I like. sygnallost I'll put her in the possible until we agree on an artist. Trainspud (talk) 12:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, she definitely has some good work up there! Definitely someone to consider asking if she has the time to do so. (^o^) Looking forward to any other folks you're interested in asking. (~-^)-b [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 17:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I got a list of artist we could ask, I made sure they would do commision's etc. :http://dizzyzebra.deviantart.com/ :http://zg-v1.deviantart.com/ :http://yennineii.deviantart.com/ :http://anikakinka.deviantart.com/gallery/11654259 Tell me what you think of these artist. Trainspud (talk) 00:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Very nice selection, and happy to see some familiar names in that! Having a little bit of a lagging problem with my computer right now... it's also running a bit hot since the room is nowhere near as cool as it should be, so I'll get back with my thoughts after a while once it cools of a bit. It's kind of frustrating how slow even typing this response is. (=-=) [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 05:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Random talk Momo was now that I realized... Your profile photo is very cute! I apologize for putting unnecessary things in your Talk Page, but I could not resist! F-Forgive me. Please. --- And I don't care if I'm roleplaying. 初音ミク (talk) 21:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :??? Ok. Thanks. X3 :And about the roleplaying thing... well, a wikia is just not the appropriate place for roleplaying, and it distracts people that come here. But since you aren't spamming the wikia with random instances of it, I don't really feel bothered if you've chosen Miku as your username. It's more or less if you take on the ''persona of Miku in your posts that would really put me and others here off. Folks don't take kindly to that type of stuff when it's flooding the Recent Wikia Activity page and they're trying to keep up with article edits that may need some extra assistance in some way... so as long as you're acting fairly normal and not trying to play a game with people here, it's nothing to worry about. :-) :[[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 22:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just put my username as "Miku" because I think I look like her, no big deal. --- My date of birth is August 23 --- My zodiac sign is Virgo --- My favorite color is Green --- My favorite food is vegetables --- The food I do not like is Sushi --- My favorite school subject is Music --- I weigh 42.1 --- My height is 1.54 It's just why I put my username as "Miku". It is not difficult to understand. 初音ミク (talk) 16:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Miku Hatsune :... (・-・) :I... think you ''completely misunderstood what I was trying to say there. Not trying to be rude, but you really didn't have to volunteer that extra info on yourself, when all I said was I didn't really mind that you set your username like that, as long as you weren't spaming roleplaying posts around the wikia pretending to be Miku herself. You should probably be a little more cautious about giving folks more info than what they originally asked for... especially if they never asked for it at all. :[[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 17:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :No. XP I understand, it's only my "stupid way", I was only saying that I look like her. :初音ミク (talk) 22:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Miku Hatsune I need your opinion Which looks better? A or B? A is without line edge. B is without. I'm trying to figure out how to fix A without screwing the entire thing up ;A; I'm probably better off using B... I hate line edges on MMD though, but I don't really have a choice, do I? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) : B for sure. Since the background is usually white and all, Mew would definitely need something to not make her bleed into it... although, if you were to invert everything and make the background black and text white.... then again, that kind of breaks the consistency of the series. Hmm... : [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 01:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I tried inverting the colors, with black background. It kind of makes her hair blend right in though, sometimes the hair covers her shoulders and gives it a really odd shape. And even so, I save the image as PNG, so the black background would just disappear. ;_; But thank you for your input. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:52, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Looking forward to the finished result. :3 [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -''']] 01:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Translation request? Hey Momo is it possible that I can get some lyrics translated to Japanese? You don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks Momo --Trainspud (talk) 08:54, May 11, 2014 (UTC)